


I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw

by hiddencait



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Fandom Stocking 2016, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: He can't help but watch her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



> I couldn't resist an excuse to write for this newest fandom I've fallen into. I hope my giftee likes it!
> 
> BTW, the title is from Keith Urban's "Making Memories of Us" - that line just felt totally Seth.

He watches her constantly now, and is more than aware that he’s not particularly subtle about it. Across the bar, across the room, even across the scant space between her pillow and his, he watches her, desperately drinking in the sight of her like he’d been unable to after leaving her on the road in Mexico, and then later when he thought her dead and gone for good.

He doesn’t like to think about those times, about the days, weeks, and months spent forcing her voice from his thoughts as best he could, and burying wishes that he could hear her speak just once more.

So instead he watches, trying not to feel like an overprotective asshole at best, or at worst some kind of stalker, not quite as perverted as Tanner, but less than proper nonetheless. He’d make his own skin crawl with his desperate haunting of her steps if not for one tiny fact.

She keeps watching back. He’ll be focused on his least favorite task of paperwork at his desk, the work Richie ignores on a good day or sabotages due to boredom on a bad one, and look up at the sound of her footsteps in the hall, more distinct that he’d have thought they could be only a year prior. He’ll wait to see her pass his door, needing just that glimpse of her, but to his ongoing shock, her eyes will already be seeking his out in turn as she walks by. Or, he might be in the warehouse meeting with a new supplier and keeping an eye on her taking inventory off to the side, but if he looks at her directly, he’ll catch her blatantly checking him out in his basic vest and henley.

They’ve been doing this _whatever_ it is – he’s given up on naming it beyond saying simply that he’s hers and never mind specifics – since almost day one of her resurrection from Amaru’s clutches. You’d think he’d stop being surprised that she’s just as invested in _them_ as he is, but her watching eyes never fail to startle him, to render him helplessly still for as long as it takes for her eyes to move away from him.

Richie laughs about it, says his balls are now screwed onto their headboard instead of between his legs, but Seth can’t find it in himself to be pissed about the accuracy of the statement.

He’s hers, and he can’t help but watch her, glorying in the image of her alive and well and in love with him. He’ll keep watching as long as she’ll let him.


End file.
